Unprecedented Circumstances
by tiramisuspice
Summary: It was an honest mistake (and really, one that could have been avoided if she'd just done what she was supposed to). But at least something good came out of it.


**Thank you GMWlover123 for the scenario! I know this was something we talked about ages ago LOL (during the summer I think?) But I finally got around to it! I hope you enjoy it, love! :3**

 **(The reason the whole thing might sound kind of familiar to You're Cute is because this was an imagine if Riley and The Rebel were older and You're Cute still happened, if that makes sense? But this is a pure oneshot though. Sorry! No continuation of this!)**

 **Written because I need more Riley and The Rebel and because despite being an absolute crack ship, I absolutely ship them so hard. I can't help it! Couples with fundamentally different personalities just idk… There's something about them that I can't get enough of!**

 **Rated K+ for Kooky Servers**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, because if I did… idk, there would be some more crazy stuff or something?**

* * *

"Alright Riley. Please try not to drop anything this time. Broken silverware is deducted from your paycheck each time, as much as I hate to do that." Topanga said, sliding over the cappuccino to Riley across the counter.

"I'll do my best." Riley said confidently as she picked up the cup and saucer.

It was a total act.

She was absolutely worried about dropping something once again and causing it to break. She wasn't particularly good or coordinated as a server, and unfortunately, that was the majority of what this job entailed. Her mother had given her a starter position on the job so she could at least have some experience to start building her resume since she wanted to start saving up to buy a car before college. Riley was hoping to find some other work as well, but it was difficult to get hired with no experience so her mother had done her a favour to try to help her get started.

But this job was _hard_.

Riley knew without a doubt that she was not meant to be a server of any kind. From forgetting various parts of people's orders to dropping things in transport to breaking the china to tripping on her feet, there wasn't much in this position that she was very skilled at and she wondered if her mother was getting close to firing her on her second day. It sure felt that way, if her exasperation was any indication. Riley knew she was hanging on a thin thread.

"Table nine." Topanga said, "Over by the corner near the window."

Riley nodded and carefully turned around, making her way towards the table in the corner where two teenage girls were chatting. But as she made her way there, her eyes fell on a different table nearby.

There was a guy with dark hair in a leather jacket sitting at a table reading 'Our Lady of the Flowers', and Riley gasped quietly to herself. She had _just_ finished reading that book the day before and she had absolutely loved it. She'd desperately wanted to discuss the novel with someone, but Maya had been too busy with that new boyfriend of hers who had recently moved to NYC to start reading the book and no one else Riley knew even liked to read in general.

She wanted to talk to him, but he seemed a little scary though.

He had tattoos peeking out from under the collar of his shirt and sleeves. And he was scowling, though upon closer inspection, Riley realized it didn't seem like a scowl of genuine irritation, but rather a neutral scowl, as if his face naturally fell into that position on its own. He didn't look too unwelcoming and didn't seem mean, (unlike that old lady that had hit her with her cane for accidentally bringing cold water for her tea) so Riley steeled her nerves, intending to try to spark up a conversation on the novel since he seemed to be close to being done. She would just make a quick detour and chat a little about the book. No biggie.

She made a beeline in his direction and climbed the little stairs to the alcove where he was sitting in a rush.

And tripped on the last step.

And stumbled into him.

And spilled the cappuccino all over his lap.

The cup and saucer fell to the floor, shattering loudly as Riley hastened to straighten herself after awkwardly running into him. Her eyes widened, and she stared at the mess she had made in stupefied silence. This was so not the way she had been hoping this would go.

He closed his book and lifted his head slowly after a few seconds and quirked a brow, just staring up at Riley as she wrung the bottom of her shirt. She'd messed up so bad! He was going to eat her!

"Oh my gosh…" She breathed out, chewing on her bottom lip. "I am so _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to spill the drink on you! I was just coming over to talk about what you're reading because it's one of my favourite books and I was really excited that someone else was reading it but I didn't really pay attention to the last step and tripped on it and I didn't mean to spill it all over you and goodness, it must be so hot! I can't apologize enough!"

"Hey, it's alright." he said, watching her in amusement, seemingly not at all disturbed by what had happened, "Accidents happen."

"Still though! Let me clean it up!"

Without thinking, she leaned down and tugged the sleeve of her sweater over her hand. She rubbed at the stain on his lap, not paying attention to what she was doing. He stiffened in his seat a bit, utterly surprised by her sudden motions.

"Really, I am so so sorry!" Riley continued to apologize, rubbing her arm in small circles to try to soak up some of the liquid. "This is my second day on the job and I just keep messing stuff up and my best friend even made a joke about it and said it would totally be the most awkward thing if I met some cute guy and spilled coffee on him and then tried to clean him up and started talking about the mess and babbling and it's funny because that exact scenario is happening right now and I feel so utterly stupid right now and—"

"Look, uh…" he interrupted gently, stopping her hand with his own, "I appreciate the help and everything, but I don't know if you've noticed, but you've been rubbing my crotch…"

Riley's eyes widened as she realized where her hand had been.

With a high pitched squeak of surprise, she sprang away from him, her eyes wide.

"I am so _so_ sorry! Wow this is just the worst day ever! I didn't mean to rub…" Riley's face blushed pretty heavily as she realized just _exactly_ what she had done. "I mean I didn't try to! Not that it was bad. Firm! It was uh… firm? Oh my gosh! Wait that is not what I meant! Stupid Riley. Stupid, stupid Riley."

She slapped her hands on her face, trying to hid behind them. She wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear. This was so embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than the day before when she'd accidentally tied the shoelaces of both shoes together from her nerves of having her first day of work.

But to her surprise, he started chuckling as he watched her, and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She stared at him through her fingertips in slight confusion.

"It's really okay. No need to freak out, Riley."

"You know my name?" Riley asked with a soft, excited gasp, "How do you know my name?"

"You just said it." He responded, that amused twinkle still in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh…" She knew her cheeks were utterly red. "Well…Can I get you a free coffee or maybe a pastry or something for your troubles? I'm really sorry about dropping it on your lap."

"How about a date?"

Riley blinked in surprise for a few moments, wondering if he had really asked her that.

"A-a date?"

"Yeah. Tonight. I'd love to go out with you. Maybe we could discuss this book. It's what you wanted to talk about when you came over here, right?"

"Y-yeah." Riley's lips curved up in a smile. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Why not?" he said nonchalantly, "I'm Brandon, by the way."

Riley was a little shocked that that interaction had happened, but he was really attractive, and she hadn't been on a real date in ages since her bum ex broke up with her several months ago.

"I'm Riley… but you already knew that." Riley said, giggling goofy and scuffing the toe of her boot shyly on the ground.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure! But can we avoid coffee shops or bakeries please?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured you wouldn't want to go anywhere like that." Brandon smiled, picking up his book as he slowly stood up. "I have to go. Gotta take care of this pee stain looking thing on my pants, but I'll be back. When do you get off your shift?"

"Seven. And I'm sorry again…"

"Don't be. I'll see you later, beautiful."

And with those parting words, he left Topanga's and Riley swooned, her hands going to her heart. She sighed happily, slightly in a daze and staring after him in awe. He'd called her beautiful, and it was making Riley's heart dance in her chest like nobody's business. Plus she'd gotten a date with this super-hot, deep guy. And he was actually nice. She grinned widely, giggling to herself, excited to tell Maya the news of her upcoming date.

Until her mother's heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

"Riley…" she growled, sounding 100% done.

Riley chuckled nervously, glancing over her shoulder at the irate Topanga.

"…Oops."

"You're fired."


End file.
